A conventional open ended wrench is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a shank 10 with two open ends 11 each of which includes two jaws between which a recess 12 is defined. The recess 12 is defined by two pushing sides 13 so that a hexagonal object can be received in between the two jaws and two sides of the object contact the two pushing sides 13. When rotating the wrench, the object is rotated by the two pushing sides 13 and a peak of the hexagonal object is engaged with the recess 12. However, the user has to remove the wrench from the object and engage the object repeatedly to tighten or loosen the object. This is inconvenient for the user to smoothly operate the wrench because it takes too much time to remove the open end from the object and to engage the open end with the object.
The present invention intends to provide a wrench with an open end which has two jaws one of which has an inclined surface and each jaw has a recess defined in an inside thereof. A through recess is defined in a throat portion of the open end and a pushing side connected between the throat recess and one recess in one jaw, and a 120-degree corner is connected between the throat recess and the other recess in the other jaw. The wrench of the present invention can rotate an object reciprocally without removing the wrench from the object.